


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by freaky_hanyou



Series: The Naughty (And Sometimes Nice) List [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, As Liquid Courage, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Dancing, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Sexy Times, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: It’s the holiday season, and Haru can’t stand the songAll I Want for Christmas Is You.Too bad it’s played a thousand times no matter what store they visit. Makoto, wanting Haru to enjoy the holiday season more, is struck by inspiration on one of their shopping trips. Inspiration in the form of some sexy Santa undies, that is. In which with the help of a little liquid courage, Makoto gives Haru a Christmas present he’ll never forget.





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Soo there’s 12 Days of Christmas right? I’ve been giving you Christmas Makoharus since 2015, so I’ll be damned if I miss this year (it actually occurred to me to group the things so they can be easily found lol).
> 
> Anyway, part of this story is actually based in fact: Japan loves the song _All I Want for Christmas is You,_ for reasons unknown. Also, I wrote this with the Mariah Carey version of the song in mind for reference.
> 
> Also a vocabulary note: Chuhai is a kind of alcohol commonly sold in Japan. And they’re 20 in this too (legal drinking age in Japan). And as they’re living together, they’ve pooled their rent money to be able to afford an apartment with multiple rooms in Tokyo xP
> 
> ENJOY XP

_“I don't want a lot for Christmas…there is just one thing I need…”_

 

Haru paused in his perusal of the shirt rack at the department store to let out a big sigh. There it was again. They were only a few weeks into the Christmas season, and already Haru had heard ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ more times than he cared to remember. He really didn’t like the song. It was over-energized, over-dramatic, and worst of all, it was _overplayed._

Haru looked to his left, seeing Makoto happily swaying to the beat as he looked through the clothing selection. _At least someone enjoys this song,_ Haru thought dourly.

 

After another minute, Makoto noticed that Haru was glowering in his general direction. “What’s wrong?” Makoto asked, pausing in his search to read him. “You don’t like the song?!” he soon exclaimed, appalled by the revelation.

 

Haru just shook his head and resumed his shopping. “Nope. Not even a little bit.”

 

Makoto gave up on the clothes, turning to face Haru fully. “But why not?”

 

“It’s just not my kind of song,” Haru tried to explain, busying himself with the clothing rack, “I don’t particularly enjoy that style of music at Christmas, _especially_ when it’s played a thousand times.”

 

“It’s not played a _thousand—”_

 

“Yes it is.”

 

Makoto thought about it for a moment. They’d been to three stores today already, and he was pretty sure they’d heard it in every one. “…Maybe a hundred times,” Makoto allowed, “but you should still give it a chance!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?” Makoto repeated, searching for an answer, “Because…Because it’s Christmas, and everything deserves a chance at Christmas!”

 

Haru made a noncommittal noise, clearly dropping the subject as he started to walk farther down the aisle. Makoto frowned. Haru wasn’t a grinch at Christmastime by any means, but at the same time he could be such a stick in the mud about certain aspects of Christmas…like this song, for example. Makoto just wanted Haru to experience the holiday season to the fullest. He wanted Haru to see and feel the same joy and magic that Makoto did during this special time of year. Because of this enthusiastic desire, Makoto was probably tying a _little_ too much importance to wanting Haru to like this song, but he had to start somewhere, right? He wanted to overwhelm Haru with Christmas magic, really wanted him to enjoy himself during this season in a special way…but how?

 

Makoto was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Haru had turned at the end of the aisle. Makoto kept aimlessly walking forward, inadvertently finding himself in the lingerie section. Realizing Haru wasn’t there anymore, he came to his senses with a start, looking around.

 

“Haru?” Makoto called out, and as he turned his eyes fell upon a particular pair of sexy holiday boxer-briefs. They were designed to be Santa-themed; they were made of red velvet with white fuzz lining the edges of the legs, accompanied by a tiny black belt. The middle was fastened with tiny gold buttons. And no matter which size, they all looked tight. _Really_ tight. A verse of the song played over the radio as Makoto stared at the underwear.

 

_“What more can I do~? Baby All I Want for Christmas Is You!”_

A very scandalous idea suddenly popped into Makoto’s head. He could always… _help_ Haru enjoy the magic of Christmas more with _these._ And combined with the song, maybe he could—

 

Makoto shook his head back and forth, turning away to walk back down the aisle. No, he couldn’t. It would be way, _way_ too embarrassing. He wasn’t good at that kind of stuff. And who knows? They'd never done anything like _that_ before. Haru would probably laugh, or even worse, hate it. He hated the song, so who’s to say he wouldn’t hate the whole attempt?

 

“Makoto?” Haru asked once he met up with Makoto at the top of the aisle. “Are you alright? You’re really red,” he pointed out; Makoto only turned redder.

 

“O-Oh? I’m fine!” Makoto insisted, still flustered by his idea as he nervously hurried to explain, “I wasn’t paying attention so I ended up going the wrong way,” he said with a little nervous laugh while gesturing down the aisle behind him.

 

Haru looked around Makoto to see down the aisle. “Ah,” Haru said, seeing the contents of said aisle. Lingerie. That explained everything. “It’s alright, Makoto. Let’s go, I know you don’t like that stuff,” Haru added as an afterthought, turning to lead the way back to the front of the store.

 

“I don’t?” Makoto echoed, nonplussed as he moved to catch up so they were walking side by side.

 

“Well yeah,” Haru said, looking over at him, “It’s too embarrassing, right? I had just assumed.”

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. “It _is_ embarrassing, yeah,” Makoto agreed, “but I wouldn’t say that I don’t _like_ it…do _you_ like that stuff, Haru?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

Haru made a noncommittal noise as he turned away, not really answering the question, but Makoto noticed that his ears were tinged slightly pink. He let the subject drop, but his eyes widened.

 

 _So he_ does _like them…_ Makoto thought, taking in this new information. That settled it then. Makoto was going to go through with his plan.

 

Makoto’s mind raced a mile a minute as he thought about his idea. He’d have to sneak back here later, and…well…

 

Makoto took a subtle deep breath, trying to stay calm so Haru wouldn’t catch on to his sudden nervousness. _How am I going to do this?_ he angsted internally as they quietly exited the store. _Whether it turns out well or not, I want to do this for Haru, but…how am I going to do this?!_ The pair walked through the rest of the mall, heading towards the exit. Makoto tried to drown out his internal battle by distracting himself with window shopping. There was a designer clothing store, a jewelry shop, a liquor store—

 

_The liquor store._

Makoto’s turbulent thoughts paused for a moment, considering. Maybe with a little liquid courage, he could figure this out…

 

\---((A Few Days Later)---

 

Haru unlocked the door to their apartment, grateful that the week was finally over. It was Friday night, and for once he didn’t have practice tomorrow morning. Tonight, he could _relax._ He could appreciate this rare, unfettered time with Makoto. And maybe, just maybe, later that night they could even enjoy _each other_ too, by—

 

 Haru shook himself, stopping that lascivious line of thought before it even began. He’d simply enjoy the evening and see where the night took them. Makoto could be hesitant and very easily embarrassed about certain romantic aspects of their relationship, so Haru never wanted to pressure him into doing anything. They moved at their own pace, and Haru welcomed whatever Makoto wanted to do, whether that was holding hands and cuddling, or… _other_ things; whatever happened would happen. With that thought in mind he opened the door, announcing that he was home as he took off his shoes. He walked into the apartment, surprised to see Makoto in a pair of grey sweatpants and matching sweatshirt, sprawled out on his back next to their living room table. Haru also noticed several empty chuhai cans on said table.

 

“Haru!!” Makoto exclaimed, scrambling clumsily to his feet. “Welcome home!” He rushed forward, giving Haru a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

 

Haru’s brows furrowed as he looked at the swaying Makoto before him, and he reached out to steady him by putting both hands on his shoulders. “Are you drunk? Did something happen today?” he worried, wondering what could possibly drive Makoto to drink so much on his own after a stressful day of school and work.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Makoto insisted, shaking off Haru’s grip but taking his hand. “Nothing’s wrong; I did this because…well, I have a surprise for you,” he tried to explain, and Haru noticed a blush that wasn’t from the alcohol.

 

“A surprise?” Haru asked, allowing Makoto to pull him to their bedroom. He felt a stab of anticipation rush through him but he stifled it, still focusing on Makoto. “Why?”

 

Makoto gestured emptily with his other hand as they entered their bedroom. “Call it an…early Christmas present,” Makoto said with a silly grin, sitting Haru firmly down on the edge of the bed. “You stay right here, okay? I’m gonna show you somethin,” Makoto tried to wink, but in his inebriated state it ended up being an awkward half blink.  

 

Haru bit back a smile. “Alright.”

 

Makoto backed away from him to the other side of the room. He turned to find something on his phone, then turned back to Haru. “Now don’t complain, okay?” Makoto said without any explanation.

 

Haru couldn’t possibly fathom what Makoto meant by that, so he just decided to agree. “Okay.”

 

Drunk Makoto apparently didn’t believe his confused response because his eyes narrowed slightly. “You promise?”

 

Haru still had no idea what was going on, so he agreed again. “I promise.”

 

Makoto smiled widely. “Good.” He pressed a button on his phone, and he set it down as _that song_ started to play. Haru had promised not to complain, so he bit his lip to keep from making a face. He soon became distracted however, as Makoto started to sing along, stepping a tiny bit closer to Haru as he began:

 

 _“I…don’t want a lot for Christmas,”_ he sang quietly, tentatively lifting his sweatshirt up a little to reveal a teasing glimpse of the rock-solid body underneath. _“There is just one thing I need…”_

_“I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…”_ Haru’s brows shot up as Makoto lifted his sweatshirt higher still, clumsily pulling it over his head.

 

 _“I just want you for my own,”_ Makoto continued, gaining a little bit of confidence as he noticed the pink of a blush starting to stain Haru’s cheeks, _“More than you could ever know…”_

 

 _“Make my wish come true,”_   Makoto pulled his sweatpants down a bit, and Haru was surprised to see a tantalizing glimpse of red velvet peeking from underneath, the material slung low on his hips. _“All I want for Christmas…”_

 

 _“Is…”_ Makoto became distracted as he fought to remove his pants without tripping, and Haru became _very_ distracted once he could finally see what Makoto was wearing. Or rather, what he _wasn’t_ wearing.

 

Makoto straightened up, pleased to find that Haru appeared to be extremely interested in what he was doing. His embarrassment and nervousness had sobered Makoto up a bit, but he was still loose enough that this slight encouragement from Haru was all he needed to throw himself into the song. _“You…”_   he finished the intro, pointing at Haru as he flushed with pleasure, noting how Haru’s eyes widened as they took in his scanty attire.

 

Haru’s eyes roved up and down Makoto’s form, unable to fully process what he was seeing. Makoto, _his_ Makoto, was standing before him in what could barely be described as boxer-briefs—holiday, Santa-themed underwear that were _too_ small and _too_ tight to do anything other than accentuate every enticing and luscious curve of Makoto’s hips, thighs, and groin. Makoto started to dance as the first verse began, and Haru’s hands found the comforter as he watched, frozen to the spot.

 

 _“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,”_   Makoto began, swaying his hips to the now energetic beat, _“I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…”_   Haru’s grip on the bed covers tightened as Makoto swung his arms and spun, facing backwards as he continued; Haru bit back a soft groan as that particular move gave him a fantastic view of how the underwear hugged Makoto’s rear: _“I don’t need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace,”_ He looked over his shoulder, giving Haru a flawless wink as he finished the lyric, _“Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day…”_

Makoto’s words shot straight to Haru’s groin as he caught the double meaning Makoto had given them. The lower half of his body was now paying _very_ close attention to Makoto’s performance.

 

Excited that his plan was working, Makoto danced his way over to Haru so that he was standing right in front of him. _“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,”_ Makoto shimmied to the rhythm as he leaned in, and Haru’s eyes crossed as Makoto gave him a tempting view down the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen. _“Make my wish come true,”_ he sang again as he straightened up, caressing Haru’s cheek with a hand; Haru felt as if he’d been electrified by the simple touch. _“All I want for Christmas is you!”_

 

Haru made a move to reach for him but Makoto caught his hand, setting it back down on the bed as he danced back out of reach. _“You, baby!”_

 

Now Makoto was really starting to get into it, hypnotizing Haru with the wild and alluring gyrations of his hips. _“Oh, I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow,”_   Makoto paused in his movements, purposely drawing Haru’s full attention back up to his face as he put a finger to the corner of his mouth, then drew it in for one familiar, sensual sucking motion before he continued, _“I’m just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe…”_

 

“Makoto,” Haru murmured, unable to help himself as he fell completely under the spell of Makoto’s shameless teasing. He was sure that Makoto couldn’t have heard his quiet plea due to the volume of the music, but he must have read his lips; Makoto’s flush deepened before he spun in a full circle with an extra burst of energy, continuing to sing: _“I won’t make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick,”_ Makoto stopped moving once more, taking both hands and slowly dragging them down his chest and over his abdomen before coming back up again.

 

Haru sat up straighter; every fiber of his being longed to trace that familiar path of Makoto’s body, to hear nothing but his own name fall from Makoto’s lips as he tormented Makoto with his own hands, his own lips…

 

 _He must be sobering up,_ Haru suddenly observed: Makoto had caught his gaze and must have read his mind, because he reddened even more, his words faltering on the next line of the song:

 

 _“I-I won’t even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click,”_ Makoto had noticed the way Haru’s eyes had followed his hands down his body before, so he did the move again—this time he didn’t stop and palmed himself through the thin fabric. He didn’t need to read Haru’s lips to hear the whine of his name this time. Although Makoto felt completely sober now, at the same time he felt drunk on Haru’s reactions to his performance. He _definitely_ wasn’t going to stop now.

 

 _“‘Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight,”_   Makoto slowly approached Haru again, lightly trailing a hand along one shoulder to the other as he leaned down to be level with Haru’s hungry expression, _“What more can I do?”_

Makoto felt his own fevered emotions spike, burned by the passionate blaze in Haru’s eyes. _“Baby, all I want for Christmas is you! You, baby…”_   His grip on Haru’s shoulder tightened as he leaned in further, bringing his lips to Haru’s ear. _“Oh..!”_   The singer had belted out the word, but Makoto had instead moaned long and deep in his throat, directly into Haru’s ear. Haru stiffened as Makoto used Haru’s shoulder for leverage, climbing onto the bed and swinging a leg around Haru to straddle his hips. _“All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere,”_ Makoto came up on his knees, holding onto Haru’s shoulders with two hands as he rolled his hips downwards into Haru’s throbbing arousal.

 

Haru promptly lost track of the song as his hands gripped Makoto’s hips tightly; each movement Makoto made in his lap drove away more and more of his little remaining brain power.

 

 _“Makoto,”_ Haru couldn’t help but beg, but Makoto simply smiled, sliding a hand down from Haru’s shoulder to caress his chest. Haru took a deep breath and tried to focus on the song again.

 

 _“Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need? Won’t you please bring my baby to me? Yeah…”_ Makoto lost some of his own self-control as he let his lips drop to Haru’s neck; Haru took in a sharp breath as each little kiss and nip burned his skin, leaving him wanting more, so much more.

 

Makoto struggled valiantly to concentrate on his performance, determined to make it to the end of the song. _“Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas, **this** is all I’m asking for,”_  The movement of Makoto’s hips stopped as the hand on Haru’s chest trailed lower to grip Haru firmly through his pants. Makoto tried to continue on singing the rest of the lyrics, but they ended up coming out in a low voice, sounding more passionate than any singer could ever hope to achieve: “I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door…”

 

“I just want you for my own,” Makoto said sincerely, his green eyes sparkling with emotion as he rested his forehead against Haru’s, “More than you could ever know…”

 

“Make my wish come true…” Makoto begged in a soft whisper, and Haru could take no more; he was well past his limit.

 

Makoto felt himself being drawn in by Haru’s searching lips, but he still stubbornly tried to finish the last line of the song. “All I want for Christmas…is…”

 

The singer hit the high note, but Makoto’s words were cut off as Haru tangled a hand in Makoto’s hair, pulling him in for a hungry, desperate kiss. Both of them moaned in unison as they reached for each other, needing to feel the other’s heat branded onto their skin.

 

Haru slid both hands back to Makoto’s hips, guiding him so he would lay back on the bed. His lips coaxed feverish, needy noises from Makoto’s throat as he teased him with lingering kisses, trying to give Makoto just a _little_ payback for his performance. As Haru shifted, he felt a slight twinge of pain as his aching arousal pressed against the zipper of his pants. It seemed like his body wasn’t going to afford him the luxury of taking his time.

 

Haru ripped off his shirt, his eyes falling again to Makoto’s ravished form as he fumbled with the fastenings of his belt. Makoto’s chest was flushed with excitement and exhilaration, heaving with exertion and glistening with just the faintest sheen of sweat. His bewitching eyes seemed to be emitting their own emerald light as he stared at Haru, plainly conveying just how much he wanted him in return. And those _boxers_ just continued to torment Haru; his eyes helplessly trailed back down Makoto’s chest to the star of the show: the tent in the red velvet fabric strained against the little gold buttons, tempting Haru to rip them open and put his mouth all over him, to do _something, **anything.**_

****

Haru was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in his life.

****

He hurriedly kicked off his own pants and underwear, finally able to put his full attention to Makoto again. Makoto held out his arms to him, and Haru let out a groan of pure desire as he lay atop him, settling his hips in the cradle of Makoto’s thighs. He ground against him once, twice; the cool velvet of Makoto’s underwear only riled Haru further, driving the last of his rational thinking out the window. If he didn’t take Makoto right _now,_ his sanity would probably never return.

 

He was loathe to remove the boxers, however.

 

His hands paused at the edges of the waistband, and Makoto could sense his hesitation. “Want me to keep them on?” Makoto asked, and Haru looked down at him in reply, the wordless question in his eyes.

 

Makoto hesitated. Now that he was sober, his plan seemed a lot more _risqué_ than it had sounded a few hours ago. This had seemed so much sexier in his head… _This is so embarrassing; he’s definitely going to laugh,_ Makoto thought with a wince as he tangled a hand in Haru’s hair, pulling his ear to Makoto’s lips so he wouldn’t have to see his expression as he said, “I cut a hole in the back.” He spread his legs wider around Haru to emphasize his point, wordlessly beckoning him even closer.

 

Scratch what he’d thought earlier; _now_ Haru was harder than he’d ever been in his life. _“Makoto,”_ he groaned in reply as he pulled back, confused to see Makoto looking like he was waiting for the roof to fall on him.

 

“What?” Haru asked in concern, but his body was already moving on autopilot; a hand slid the rest of the way down Makoto’s inner thigh to seek out the slit he’d made in the back of his underwear. Haru felt his blood burn hotter as he struggled to hear Makoto’s reply.

 

“You’re not…going to laugh?” Makoto asked hesitantly, and Haru stared at him in surprise, thinking that he was joking.

 

When Makoto seemed to expect an answer, Haru could only continue to stare for another moment longer before he burst out incredulously, “Of _course not._ Makoto, I’m so hard right now I can barely see straight. Nothing about you is funny. _Everything_ about you is sexy. All the time. And _this_ is…” Haru had finally found the slit, and he slipped a finger inside him. His mind went blank when he met no resistance—it appeared that Makoto had already stretched and prepared himself for him before Haru had returned home.

 

 _“God_ I love you,” Haru found himself saying, unable to stop himself from leaning forward to kiss Makoto soundly as he lined himself up at Makoto’s entrance. His previously lost train of thought stopped him from continuing forward, however, refusing to be forgotten completely—if something was bothering Makoto, Haru would never forget, no matter the circumstances. He pulled back from Makoto’s lips, forcing himself to focus as he left countless lingering kisses along Makoto’s neck and collarbone. “Makoto, why would you think I’d laugh?”

 

Makoto also struggled to remember what they had been discussing. Haru’s ardor and sudden declaration had completely overwhelmed him, but now he took a deep breath and tried to gather his scattered thoughts—this was important. “W-Well…I’m not really good at this kind of stuff, so once the alcohol wore off I knew I’d over focus on how bad of a job I was doing, and then I’d get _more_ embarrassed…” He let out a small self-deprecating laugh. “I wanted to do that for you, but I must’ve looked pretty silly; I figured that this… _alteration_ of mine would be the last straw, and you’d laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.” Haru pulled back to look in Makoto’s eyes as he continued to explain, _“You’re_ the graceful one, Haru. The sexy one. Not me. Trying to do all this for you is…not my forte.”

 

Haru blinked in surprise as he tried to think using what little blood was left available to his brain. “…What? So _that’s_ why you’re always embarrassed about this kind of stuff?”

 

Makoto blushed and broke eye contact. “Well, yeah, that’s part of it. I love doing this stuff with you, Haru, and it’s not that I don’t like my own body or anything, but sometimes—”

 

Haru cut him off by putting a hand to Makoto’s chin, pulling his face back towards Haru’s so he could kiss the daylights out of him, pouring his every ounce of want, passion, and love into his kiss. Makoto gasped into Haru’s mouth, gripping his shoulders tightly as he was swept away by the kiss.

 

Haru suddenly pulled back enough so that he was nose-to-nose with Makoto, his expression conveying to Makoto just how serious he was about what he was about to say. “Makoto,” he began, “I don’t know about me, but _you’re_ the sexy one. You always have been. There are days when I can hardly keep myself from just ripping your clothes off and throwing you onto this bed to have my way with you. But since you had seemed so hesitant, I never wanted to pressure you or upset you, so I always held back. And now to hear that _you_ were holding back because you thought you weren’t sexy, or ‘good at this’…” he rubbed himself tantalizingly at Makoto’s entrance, reminding them both of his current position, and Makoto moaned, pushing his hips down towards Haru’s aching hardness. “Does _this_ feel like I don’t find you sexy?”

 

Makoto moaned again. “N-No…”

 

Haru pushed inside just a little, slowly joining them together as one. “Does this feel like I didn’t like any part of the show you just put on for me?”    

 

Makoto gasped as he felt himself stretch to accommodate him, to accept only Haru in this intimate way. “No…”

 

“Good. Makoto, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I will love everything about you until the day I die, and then some. I need you to believe me,” he finished as his hips brushed Makoto’s, blue eyes desperately searching green for acceptance, for understanding. “Please believe me.”

 

Makoto felt happiness well up inside him like a wave, washing away any and all doubts or hesitations. “I believe you,” Makoto replied passionately, and Haru gave him a rare, tender smile before he leaned down again, sealing his lips over his as he started to move. Makoto let out a pleased sound against his lips, shifting to wrap his legs around Haru’s hips. Haru responded to the shift by moving faster; he braced both hands on the bed by Makoto’s shoulders for leverage, looming over Makoto and encasing him in the warmth and feel of his body. Makoto raked his nails lightly up and down Haru’s back, trying not to hurt him but unable to stop himself from feeling all of Haru, from pulling him as close as he could. Haru suddenly dropped his lips to Makoto’s chest, licking and sucking at his nipple as he angled his hips just enough to make Makoto scream. Makoto cried out, his grip tightening on Haru’s lower back as he held on, no longer able to keep up with Haru’s blistering pace.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Haru said as he looked up, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Makoto’s nose.

 

Makoto flushed with color, but he refused to succumb to Haru’s words completely. “Look who’s talking,” he said, reaching up to capture Haru’s lips once again in a searing kiss. Haru groaned as Makoto took over the kiss, bringing Haru closer to the edge as he bit down lightly on Haru’s lip.

 

Haru was rapidly approaching his limit. _“Makoto,”_ he ground out, trying to focus as he started to shudder—a sign that his orgasm was fast approaching. _“Please_ tell me you’re close.”

 

“I’m close,” Makoto replied in a breathless rush, hands traveling up Haru’s spine to grip his shoulders. “I’m so close, Haru, _please—!”_

With one last burst of rational thought, Haru bent down, bringing his lips close to Makoto’s ear. “Come for me, Makoto,” he murmured in a low voice, “Please let me see that special face you make…it’s so _sexy.”_

 

“A-Aa _aah, Haru **ka** ,” _Makoto cried out as his climax quickly came upon him due to Haru’s heated words; he held on tightly to Haru, seeing stars as Haru continued to move inside him, determined to make Makoto feel the most pleasure, make him feel that he was truly loved and cherished. He thrust into Makoto once, twice more before he gave in to what his own body craved, spilling himself inside Makoto. He let out a low moan of Makoto’s name, unable to look away from Makoto’s enraptured expression: Flooded by so much emotion and sensation all at once, Makoto’s eyes had reluctantly slid shut; Haru knew he always tried to keep them open, because he could sometimes see the tiniest, tiniest sliver of green staring back at him in a way that was simultaneously erotic and loving. His mouth had slackened so that it was alluringly half-open, almost like Makoto was begging for a kiss. Haru found himself unable to resist the invitation, and he leaned forward, smothering his own cries of pleasure with Makoto’s seductive lips. After a few more moments Haru could take no more, and he fell against Makoto, pressing his face into Makoto’s neck. Makoto slid his hands to Haru’s hips, enjoying the pleasant feel of Haru’s weight against him as he caught his breath.

 

“Makoto…” Haru murmured almost inaudibly against Makoto’s neck, turning to press blissful, tender kisses into his collarbone.

 

Makoto let out a happy sigh. “I love you, Haru.” He brought one hand up to gently run his fingers through Haru’s hair. There was a beat of silence before Makoto added, “I’m sorry I never told you how I felt,” he couldn’t resist apologizing.

 

Haru pulled back enough to meet Makoto’s eyes, his lips pursed into a frown. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Some things are just difficult to talk about.” He rolled over, taking Makoto with him and shifting so that he lay snuggly against Haru’s chest. Haru pressed a kiss to the top of Makoto’s head. “I _am_ glad that you told me though. Please don’t hesitate to tell me anything else that could be bothering you like that from now on. I mean, only if you’re comfortable talking about it, of course. I want you to be happy being together with me, so…yeah…” Haru’s words trailed off as he suddenly realized how sentimental he had started to sound as he rambled on.

 

Makoto let out a little giggle. “I _am_ happy, Haru. Really. I actually did this because I wanted _you_ to be happier this Christmas; I wanted you to enjoy the holiday season more…starting with that song.” Makoto’s ears pinked the slightest bit as he mentioned the song—he would _definitely_ never think of it the same way ever again.

 

One of Haru’s hands drifted down to Makoto’s underwear, idly caressing the red velvet that adorned his behind. Makoto shivered. “Your plan worked,” Haru admitted, “I definitely… _enjoyed_ myself.”

 

“What about the song?” Makoto couldn’t resist asking as he shifted to look into Haru’s eyes. “Do you think you might like it a bit more now?”

 

Haru’s blue eyes had a faintly mischievous glint to them as he answered Makoto’s question. “Actually, I think now I’m going to have a different problem with the song.”

 

Makoto’s hopeful look fell. “What’s wrong with it?”

 

In the next instant, Haru flipped them so that Makoto was pinned to the bed by Haru’s body; he loomed over Makoto yet again, a sensual promise of what was to come glimmering in his eyes. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you any time we hear it.”

 

 _“Any_ time?” Makoto echoed as the implication of Haru’s words reverberated through his body. They’d barely begun their holiday shopping, and every time they went out they heard that song at _least_ twice…

 

“You better prepare yourself, Makoto,” Haru murmured next to his ear as one hand stealthily moved to caress Makoto’s chest, “because all I want for Christmas is you.”

 

\---((The END!))---

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Oh no he’s created a monster lolol~~  
> 
>  ~~Wow I didn’t realize how long that was~~  
> 
> SO RAISE YOUR HAND if I ruined this song for you forever, because I sure as hell changed the way I see it forever XP I actually wasn’t a huge fan of this song (thank you Japan, lol) but I daresay Makoto has forever redeemed it in my eyes :P So, you’re welcome. 
> 
> AND as I was finishing this, I gave into temptation and asked the lovely, the talented, [@LeFlayART](https://twitter.com/LeFlayART) to do a [commission](https://twitter.com/LeFlayART/status/1076262142402277377) based on this idea. ~~I can’t look at those undies without laughing like a crazy person XPP~~
> 
> And here below is one with the Santa undies (I just need to make a 6 foot tapestry of these no big deal) So Merry belated Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, and Happy New Year! I’d love to hear from you. And as always, 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou 


End file.
